


worry not

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Rangi worries about Kyoshi, Rangshi - Freeform, and Kyoshi loves her, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: "... I don’t know why you worry so much, I’m always fine.” Kyoshi said, Rangi not missing the way her eyes trailed her movements.“Someone has to worry.” Rangi grumbled ...
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	worry not

**Author's Note:**

> a short little one-shot because i miss them

Rangi was just thinking of her as a spindly boy came up and whispered something in her ear that sent blood rushing to her head immediately. She was moving before she had control over her legs and her hands were in fists before she could remind herself to check if she was going in the right direction.

She turned around in a flash as narrowed her eyes as the boy stumbled over his feet leading her in the direction she was already going. She saw the little hut in the back, feet kicking up sand as she rushed towards it and threw open the door. There was an old woman hunched over a counter in the corner and a huge now grey sheet cover the whole back of the room.

Rangi rushed to the back, hand on the sheet to pull it back before someone had a hand on her wrist. She turned her angry gaze to the owner only to be met with crinkled eyes and a face lined with smile lines.

“Hello dearie, how can I help you?” The woman smiled, her grip on Rangi’s wrist still holding strong. Stronger than Rangi expected but behind her coiling emotions she worried if she made any sudden movements this woman would break.

“I need to see her.” Rangi grumbled, twisting her hand to get it out of the harsh grip it was under. She didn’t let go.

“Who exactly?” The woman was still smiling and it was starting to get on Rangi’s nerves.

“Kyoshi, she’s behind there, isn’t she? I ne-”

“Oh sorry dearie, I don’t think she can take any visitors right now. Maybe you can come back tomorrow?” The woman cut her off. Rangi fumed.

“I am not _any_ _visitor_.” Rangi said, voice low and menacing as she finally let her strength get to her and wrenched the wrist out of her grip, pulling the sheet curtain back hard enough to almost pull it out of holds that kept it up. The woman was saying something behind her but Rangi was already at Kyoshi’s side, hands fisted till her knuckles were white.

“What the _fuck_ , Kyoshi?!” Rangi let out through clenched teeth, looking down at where she laid. She didn’t expect to get a reply in return.

“Hey, Rangi.” Kyoshi slurred, eyes half opening to roam around the room until they landed on Rangi’s figure. She lifted an arm to reach out for her.

“Don’t you even _think_ about it.” Rangi warned, finger in the arm and Kyoshi’s hand fell limp at her side. They silently regarded each other for a second, Rangi fuming silently.

“It’s not as bad as it lo-looks.” Kyoshi smiled at her as Rangi walked further into her space, eyes taking in the damage. Kyoshi leaned on her left arm, agonizingly pushing herself into a sitting position. Rangi rushed and grabbed her bicep before she could cause herself even more damage.

“Stop moving at least.” Rangi grumbled as Kyoshi ignored her and sat up, leaning against the frame of the bed she was in. The cloth that was covering her torso fell off, resting on her legs and Rangi roamed over the exposed skin.

She was still wearing her wrap covering her chest, but her outer layer seemed to have been torn off for easier access. Cloth wrapped across her left side and Rangi’s fists unconsciously clutched the fabric under her hands until Kyoshi’s hand covered her.

“Hey, I’m fine. It was just a little run-in. They barely got me.” Kyoshi’s voice was light and Rangi believed her when she said that it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, it let go some of the tension from Rangi’s shoulders. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t still seething.

“I’m going to kill whatever it was.” Rangi grumbled.

“Oh, you underestimate me.” Kyoshi grinned and Rangi felt a flush of pride. Kyoshi was powerful, she could take care of herself.

“Come on, don’t be angry. If you want to help I think you should kiss my wounds better.” Kyoshi said, resting her head on the wall behind her as she gazed at Rangi a shit-eating grin on her lips. Rangi narrowed her eyes at her and leaned her weight forward, a hair’s width between them before whispering.

“I will kill you myself.” Kyoshi lets out a loud laugh, head tilting back against the wall, and then clutches her side in a grimace.

“Who will entertain you if I’m gone.” Kyoshi shook her head in mock mourning. She reached forward slightly to grab Rangi’s hand that rested against the bedsheets. Kyoshi had a habit of playing with Rangi’s fingers whenever they were within reach. Now her fingers threaded between Rangi’s as she ran a thumb across her knuckles. Kyoshi’s hands were large and scarred and Rangi’s were worn and rough and they fit perfectly together.

Rangi opened her mouth to say something when the curtain separating them pulled back and fell as the old woman from before stepped forward, a salve in her hands. “Good to see you up and smiling.” The woman smiled at Kyoshi and then turned it on Rangi. Rangi didn’t miss the way it strained in the corners when she looked at Rangi.

“Let’s take a look at that leg then, alright?” The woman went to Kyoshi’s left, pulling the cover slightly lower and Rangi whipped her head towards Kyoshi, eyebrows furrowed.

“The fuck happened to your leg?” She asked.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just a scratch.” Kyoshi waved her off, holding her gaze to drive the point home. “Really. Look.” She tugged at the hand she was holding until Rangi was right next to her and peering over at her leg where the cloth of her trousers had been cut to reveal an angry-looking gash.

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Rangi muttered.

“Kiss it better?” Kyoshi grinned and Rangi lightly slapped her shoulder in response. “Ouch, ouch. I’m _hurt_.” Kyoshi groaned exaggeratedly, grinning at the look Rangi flashed her. Rangi communicated a lot with just her looks.

“Alrighty then. This should heal in just a few days, make sure to apply this before sundown tomorrow once more.” The woman placed the salve on the table at her side. “I trust you’re in good hands.” She flashed Rangi a quick look before disappearing behind the curtain again.

“Anything else I need to know of?” Rangi asked, rolling her eyes and sitting on the bed, exhaling. It was really warm in the little hut and she was decked out in full, sweating through her clothes. She made to unlatch and remove the outer layer of her attire.

“No. _I swear_. I don’t know why you worry so much, I’m always fine.” Kyoshi said, Rangi not missing the way her eyes trailed her movements.

“Someone has to worry.” Rangi grumbled, throwing the jacket on the end of the bed and looking back at Kyoshi.

“Come on, relax. Here.” Kyoshi moved over slightly, making the smallest space for Rangi next to her. Rangi scoffed but still moved slightly higher on the bed. Kyoshi didn’t miss a beat before tugging her closer and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“I will not repeat myself. You are going to worsen the wounds if you don’t stop moving.” Rangi mumbled as Kyoshi laughed against her skin.

“I believe you owe me a kiss?” Kyoshi raised an eyebrow, looking down at Rangi expectedly.

“I don’t owe you anything.” Rangi replied.

“Actuall-” Rangi cut her off by dragging her down by the back of the neck, kissing her softly. Kyoshi’s surprise muttered into Rangi’s mouth as Rangi felt her smile against her lips. Rangi would take it to the grave how much she adored it when Kyoshi smiled against her.

Rangi pulled back, patting Kyoshi slightly on the chest as they relaxed against each other. Kyoshi unconsciously reached for Rangi’s hands again.

“How was your day?” Kyoshi asked after a while.

“Did some knitting and then baked cookies for the children.” Rangi replied rolling her eyes and Kyoshi’s laugh echoed down the hall, rattling through her chest.

-

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT ANGRY GF AND TALL SOFTIE I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS TROPE 
> 
> (technically kyoshi /isn't/ a softie exactly but with rangi she is)
> 
> thank you for reading <333
> 
> twitter - @/ aperpetualmess


End file.
